It is well known that the adhesion of disease-causing microorganisms, such as Streptococcus mutans, to tooth surfaces results in dental plaque formation and leads to dental diseases, including dental caries and periodontal diseases. Therefore, it is desirable to provide compositions and techniques for the prevention of adhesion of such microorganisms to surfaces of the mouth. It has been disclosed that certain anionic, aromatic polyamino acid sulfonates as active ingredients in various dental compositions are effective in inhibiting the deposition of dental plaque onto tooth surfaces (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,991, issued Feb. 9, 1982). Also, it has been reported that acidic phosphoproteins or polypeptides, such as casein, polyglutamate lactalbumin and polyaspartate reduce the adhesion of Streptococcus mutans to apatitic surfaces and thus may inhibit dental caries (see Canadian patents 1,200,506 issued Feb. 11, 1986 and 1,212,627 issued Oct. 14, 1986). The acidic polypeptides reported in the Canadian patents are derived from bovine dairy products and are immunogenic in humans. Further, a peptide with a defined amino acid sequence derived from the parotid gland of rats has been found to have a dentinal fluid transport (DFT) stimulating affect in preventing dental caries (see European patent application 86 10 5534.1, published Mar. 12, 1986, No. 0 203 359). The destruction of tooth tissues due to microorganisms has been reported to be slowed also by the use of various polypeptides having 2-4 amino acid units of at least one of which is arginine (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,579 issued May 15, 1979 and Re-issue U.S. Pat. No. 31,181, issued Mar. 15, 1983). A growth inhibitor for Streptococcus mutans has also been disclosed being a dihydro quaiaretic acid (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,190, issued Sept. 16, 1986). Therefore, it is desirable to treat tooth surfaces in such a way that colonization of teeth by disease-causing microorganisms is changed to the advantage of the host. Development of compositions and methods to prevent or inhibit the adhesion of disease-causing microorganisms is desirable.
The invention disclosed herein was supported in part by grants from the United States Public Health Service through the National Institute of Dental Research and National Institute of Health of Bethesda, Maryland, Grant Nos. DE 7009 and DE 8601.